The Switch
by xRagdoll-Kittenx
Summary: When Myrnin tries out his new invention that switches bodies on Claire and Amelie, they get stuck in each others lives. They both have to undertake the other's activities: Amelie living in the Glass House and Claire as the founder. Will they be able to pull through before Myrnin is able to switch them back?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Myrnin makes a machine that switches people's bodies. ex: Claire is switched in Amelie's body and Amelie is put in Claire's body. They reluctantly agree to it but then the machine needs charging. This is how they go about each others life.**

**Please read and review x**

* * *

_Claire's POV (point of view)_

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. It's kinda loud since Eve likes to blast her music sometimes and Amelie didn't really pick a loud phone for me. I moaned and looked out the window. I hadn't shut the curtains properly when I went to bed and outside it is still dark. _Who the hell could be phoning me this late? _I thought.

I looked at the picture of vampire bunny slippers and decided to leave it. Whatever he needed it can wait till morning.

The morning.

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing again. The sun streamed through my window and heating up a nice little patch of carpet. I sighed and answered the phone.

"What you want?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Claire, why didn't you answer when I first called?" Myrnin asked.

"Because it was 2 in the morning! I think you forget I'm human and humans need their sleep." I said.

"You should always answer. Anyway I have made this machine and I want to test it out on you." He said.

"Whoa what? Test? What does it do?" I asked sitting up. Myrnin's _tests _on me previous times hadn't gone so well.

"It's a machine that switches people's bodies." Myrnin said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I will explain when you get here. Oh and bring someone it needs two people." He said then hung up. I bit my lip nervous. After going through my head of people to bring, I decided Amelie would be good cos then she could probably stop Myrnin or something. I called up her number and rang her.

"Hello? What is it?" Amelie answered.

"Um… Hi. Um… Myrnin has made this machine and he wants to test it on me and but it needs two people for it to work so could you come with me?" I asked.

"No." She said.

"What? Please?" I asked trying not to sound like begging.

"No. Find someone else I am busy." Amelie said and hung up. I sighed. I just have to go and convince her in person then. I got dressed and left a text for Myrnin telling him I am getting Amelie. On second thoughts I don't think he knew about texts… Too modern.

I went through the portal into Amelie's office where she is signing papers. She looked up and looked less than happy to see me.

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. It's kinda loud since Eve likes to blast her music sometimes and Amelie didn't really pick a loud phone for me. I moaned and looked out the window. I hadn't shut the curtains properly when I went to bed and outside it is still dark. _Who the hell could be phoning me this late? _I thought.

I looked at the picture of vampire bunny slippers and decided to leave it. Whatever he needed it can wait till morning.

The morning.

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing again. The sun streamed through my window and heating up a nice little patch of carpet. I sighed and answered the phone.

"What you want?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Claire, why didn't you answer when I first called?" Myrnin asked.

"Because it was 2 in the morning! I think you forget I'm human and humans need their sleep." I said.

"You should always answer. Anyway I have made this machine and I want to test it out on you." He said.

"Whoa what? Test? What does it do?" I asked sitting up. Myrnin's _tests _on me previous times hadn't gone so well.

"It's a machine that switches people's bodies." Myrnin said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I will explain when you get here. Oh and bring someone it needs two people." He said then hung up. I bit my lip nervous. After going through my head of people to bring, I decided Amelie would be good cos then she could probably stop Myrnin or something. I called up her number and rang her.

"Hello? What is it?" Amelie answered.

"Um… Hi. Um… Myrnin has made this machine and he wants to test it on me and but it needs two people for it to work so could you come with me?" I asked.

"No." She said.

"What? Please?" I asked trying not to sound like begging.

"No. Find someone else I am busy." Amelie said and hung up. I sighed. I just have to go nd convince her in person then. I got dressed and left a text for Myrnin telling him I am getting Amelie. On second thoughts I don't think he knew about texts… Too modern.

I went through the portal into Amelie's office where she is signing papers. She looked up and looked less than happy to see me.

"You're here to convince me to go to Myrnin's and take part in his test." She said. I nodded. "You're wasting your time."

"Please? No-one else will come with me." I said.

"I wonder why." She said.

"You're his friend aren't you? And it will only take a second nothing will happen." I said.

"Highly doubtful." She said.

"Amelie please." I said. She sighed.

"5 minutes." She said and handed the signed papers to her PA then got up and got up and got her phone then walked past me to the portal. It changed to Myrnin's lab and she stepped through. I followed.

"Myrnin what do you want?" She demanded… Kind of.

"I have made this machine and I want to test it." Myrnin said.

"And you need two people." She asked. Myrnin nodded. Amelie nodded.

"Hurry up." She said. Myrnin took Amelie's hand - which she didn't seem too thrilled about - and lead her in place then put me in place. "What will this do?" Amelie asked wiping her hand on a soft looking handkerchief.

"Nothing. Just some lights." Myrnin said. Amelie rolled her eyes. Myrnin turned on the machine and steam hissed and liquid bubbled then there was a flash and then black.

Some time later

I woke up and groaned. I think I hit my head. I shivered. Did Myrnin turn the heating down? I sleepily opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed is that my sight is much sharper and clearer. Oh god did Myrnin change me into a vampire?

I sat up with more… Smoothness. Grace.

"Um…" Whoa. My voice sounds just a little higher. "Myrnin?" I asked.

"Yes?" He asked coming from behind the machine.

"Get me a mirror please?" I asked. Myrnin nods and zips off and fetches one. I grabbed it and looked at it.

…

I made sure this mirror is genuine. I have flawless white skin paler vampire pale and blue eyes and white blond hair. Am I Amelie?

"Myrnin what the hell?" I asked.

"That's the test and it has worked!" He clapped.

I got up with surprising speed and grabbed his neck.

"What's happened?!" I demand.

"Oh right well the machine you see has put you in Amelie's body. You look very pretty if that makes any different." He said.

"Claire?" I heard a voice and turned around.

"Amelie?"

"What on Earth has happened?"

"Myrnin switched us. I'm in your body right now… And it is really weird without a heartbeat." I said.

"Um Claire darling? Loose your pretty fingers from my neck thank you." Myrnin said. I let go. Amelie in my body got up but not so gracefully. She stumbled a little and steadied herself on the arm of a chair. I guessed she was used to vampire graceness.

"Myrnin you said nothing would happen." She said trying to be icy and mad which sounded and looked weird on my body.

"Well I had to say that or you wouldn't take part." Myrnin said.

"Yes well now that it works you will change us back. I have a meeting I must attend shortly." She said.

"Yes… Well it needs time to charge…" Myrnin said.

"How long?" I demanded.

"About … 4 hours… Maybe a whole day…" He said.

_"What?!" _Me and Amelie exclaimed.

"But I'm sure you can find something to occupy yourselves with?" Myrnin asked and smiled.

Amelie in my body sighed.

"Claire you have to go to the meeting." She said.

"What? No I can't! Oliver will… Uh… I can't be you." I said.

"You must." She said. "I will go to your house… This shall be awkward." She said.

"Oh right… You can't um… Speak like you normally do. Eve or my housemates will recognize and that will be awkward. And you can survive on human food." I said. I heard about she had been changed into a vampire against her will so maybe this could be her chance to experience being human again.

"Yes." Amelie nods. Well come with me and I will have to teach you some things." She said.

"Myrnin I expect you to do something that won't make me want you dead. You should have explained properly." She said. She looked at my hair twirling it around her fingers. "Brunette… That's… Different."

"Yeah…"

"Come then. Meeting starts in 1 hour." She said going up the stairs and I sighed and followed.

"You're here to convince me to go to Myrnin's and take part in his test." She said. I nodded. "You're wasting your time."

"Please? No-one else will come with me." I said.

"I wonder why." She said.

"You're his friend aren't you? And it will only take a second nothing will happen." I said.

"Highly doubtful." She said.

"Amelie please." I said. She sighed.

"5 minutes." She said and handed the signed papers to her PA then got up and got up and got her phone then walked past me to the portal. It changed to Myrnin's lab and she stepped through. I followed.

"Myrnin what do you want?" She demanded… Kind of.

"I have made this machine and I want to test it." Myrnin said.

"And you need two people." She asked. Myrnin nodded. Amelie nodded.

"Hurry up." She said. Myrnin took Amelie's hand - which she didn't seem too thrilled about - and lead her in place then put me in place. "What will this do?" Amelie asked wiping her hand on a soft looking handkerchief.

"Nothing. Just some lights." Myrnin said. Amelie rolled her eyes. Myrnin turned on the machine and steam hissed and liquid bubbled then there was a flash and then black.

Some time later

I woke up and groaned. I think I hit my head. I shivered. Did Myrnin turn the heating down? I sleepily opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed is that my sight is much sharper and clearer. Oh god did Myrnin change me into a vampire?

I sat up with more… Smoothness. Grace.

"Um…" Whoa. My voice sounds just a little higher. "Myrnin?" I asked.

"Yes?" He asked coming from behind the machine.

"Get me a mirror please?" I asked. Myrnin nods and zips off and fetches one. I grabbed it and looked at it.

…

I made sure this mirror is genuine. I have flawless white skin paler vampire pale and blue eyes and white blond hair. Am I Amelie?

"Myrnin what the hell?" I asked.

"That's the test and it has worked!" He clapped.

I got up with surprising speed and grabbed his neck.

"What's happened?!" I demand.

"Oh right well the machine you see has put you in Amelie's body. You look very pretty if that makes any different." He said.

"Claire?" I heard a voice and turned around.

"Amelie?"

"What on Earth has happened?"

"Myrnin switched us. I'm in your body right now… And it is really weird without a heartbeat." I said.

"Um Claire darling? Loose your pretty fingers from my neck thank you." Myrnin said. I let go. Amelie in my body got up but not so gracefully. She stumbled a little and steadied herself on the arm of a chair. I guessed she was used to vampire graceness.

"Myrnin you said nothing would happen." She said trying to be icy and mad which sounded and looked weird on my body.

"Well I had to say that or you wouldn't take part." Myrnin said.

"Yes well now that it works you will change us back. I have a meeting I must attend shortly." She said.

"Yes… Well it needs time to charge…" Myrnin said.

"How long?" I demanded.

"About … 4 hours… Maybe a whole day…" He said.

_"What?!" _Me and Amelie exclaimed.

"But I'm sure you can find something to occupy yourselves with?" Myrnin asked and smiled.

Amelie in my body sighed.

"Claire you have to go to the meeting." She said.

"What? No I can't! Oliver will… Uh… I can't be you." I said.

"You must." She said. "I will go to your house… This shall be awkward." She said.

"Oh right… You can't um… Speak like you normally do. Eve or my housemates will recognize and that will be awkward. And you can survive on human food." I said. I heard about she had been changed into a vampire against her will so maybe this could be her chance to experience being human again.

"Yes." Amelie nods. Well come with me and I will have to teach you some things." She said.

"Myrnin I expect you to do something that won't make me want you dead. You should have explained properly." She said. She looked at my hair twirling it around her fingers. "Brunette… That's… Different."

"Yeah…"

"Come then. Meeting starts in 1 hour." She said going up the stairs and I sighed and followed.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review! I'll give you a cookie :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We went to the secret room in the Glass House to discuss what the hell we were going to do.

"Well until the idiot Myrnin sorts out the machine we will just have to live each others lives." Amelie in my body said sitting down on the couch. "Which sadly means you will have to go to the meeting and try your best to impersonate me."

"And you're going to have to pretend to be me." I said. "And you can't be ladylike and everything cos I don't do that. Oh and Shane will kiss you." I said, feeling a little down on that. Amelie glared at me. "Stop looking at me like that! I can't help he's my boyfriend."

"Well it was your idea that I come along and assist in this experiment. So it is your fault." She said. "Anyway I am not kissing Mr Collins or doing anything intimate. I might just tell them." She said expecting my fingernails. "Also do you have a manicure kit? You're in serious need of one."

"We're getting off topic. You can't tell anyone. I'm pretty sure I can pull you off. I spend enough time around you right?" I asked. Amelie shrugged. "Also you can eat human food and drink water. So you get to be human until Myrnin fixes the machine." I said, knowing that Amelie didn't want to be a vampire and she could have a go at being human again.

"Probably. But you will have to drink blood and watch how tight you grab things or people. I am stronger than vampires so do be aware of my strength." Amelie said. I nodded. I looked at my hand which is pearly white and flawless. It still felt unreal and weird to believe that I am in the Founder's body. "Now there is 20 minutes to the meeting so you had better get going." She said.

"Fine but try to act like me. And don't be ladylike or anything… "I said. Amelie nodded.

"Alright. Now leave. Now." She said. I nodded and went down the stairs. Outside Amelie had arranged for the car to pick me up here and take me to Founder's Square. I just hope it all goes well.

Amelie's POV

Right. Pretending to be Claire can't be that hard. I have observed lots of children's behaviour in the University so this shouldn't be too hard. I got up and went down the stairs and out the door. I easily found Claire's as I have been here before. I went to her wardrobe and looked though her clothes.

"You really need to shopping, Claire." I said to myself.

"Hey Claire." I turned around. I am used to my very sensitive hearing so it took a few seconds to here him. Of course Claire has not deafened herself on loud music like some children, but it got some getting used to.

"Hi, Shane." I said. "I'm just looking for something to wear."

"Right. Well Michael's downstairs having a go at making tacos so I thought we could do something." He said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know. I was hoping you would fill it in for me." He said. I scoured the child's mind for whatever they did but came up blank. I guess my mind has come with me in Claire's body. _Idiot Myrnin._

"Um well… We could go out shopping for clothes. I would like some new clothes." I said. Shane looked at me a little strange.

"Um… Well I was suggesting we could make out. It passes the time." He said. I shook my head.

"Why don't you play with your game?" I asked. I had seen It when I had gone up the secret room.

"I got bored. And anyway I want to spend some time with you. Are you alright Claire? Your not usually like this." He said.

"I am fine. I have to go and see then go to my classes." I said giving up on something to wear and going out. Downstairs Michael is waiting for the food to cook.

"Hello Michael." I said.

"Hey CB." He said. Is that what they call her?

"May I have something to eat?" I asked. Michael glanced up at me from his phone.

"Umm yeah sure." He said. I went to the fridge and picked a yogurt. I got a spoon and went into the living room. There last occupant Eve I think is sitting watching the TV. I still don't forgive her for hitting me at their wedding but I am not in my own body at the moment so I must hold off any violent actions I had planned.

"Hey CB. OMG Oliver is being such a dick lately." She said. I sighed. I do not like words like that. I took a spoonful of yogurt. It tastes strange. I swallowed.

"Has he now?" I asked.

"Monica came in and she is being such a… Hey chill Claire." She said at the look I gave her. I do not want to listen to her obscene (bad) language. Anyway she is being so annoying like more annoying than last time. And Oliver does nothing about it even though he is basically staring at her. Gosh someone should stake him."

"Ye s I think so." I said. I had almost finished the yogurt and I quite like the feeling of being full. I took a sip of water out of a water bottle that had not yet been opened and felt refreshed. "This is nice." I said quietly to myself.

"You say something CB?" Eve asked. I shook my head.

"Want to go shopping? I think I need some more clothes." I said.

"Sure! I was wondering when you'd take my advice." She said.

"Well I have been thinking and I would like some more clothes." I said. "I will just go and get money." I went into the kitchen and put the yogurt pot in the bin then went upstairs and looked around to see where Claire kept her money.

"Come on CB!" Eve called up.

"I am just looking." I called back down. I gave up looking and sat down on her bed. I pulled out my- well her phone and texted her.

Where do you keep your money? I am going shopping. You need some more clothes.

Amelie

It didn't take long for her to reply back.

No! I don't need anymore clothes and I am saving up my money for something.

I sighed.

Claire you need some more clothes. Tell me where your money is so I can only take a little bit. If not then I will just search your room until I find it and then I will take all of it.

I sighed and leaned back on the bed.

Only take $20. 

Claire

I rolled my eyes.

I will need more than that.

I waited then she finally replied back.

Take $40 then. But no more. And it's on top of my wardrobe.

I got her chair from her desk to stand on and retrieved her money tin. I took out $60 as clothes are a bit more expensive than that. Actually I took a bit more as you can never be sure of the prices. In the end I ended up taking $110. She won't mind. I put the tin back on the wardrobe and put the chair back under the desk. I like tidy rooms.

Downstairs I retrieved the coat and followed Eve outside. My skin doesn't burn or turn red. In fact it feels quite warm. I think I like being human. Also I had been listening to my – Claire's heartbeat. So soothing.

We went to the clothes shop. We went a lot of time in there and I spent $109. $40 wouldn't have been enough for even a few tops in this shop.

We went home and I had my first meal with there house's occupants and felt full and enjoyed the water. I don't think I am ready to go back to my own body If Myrnin is true to his word.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Leave a review they are much appreciated. I'll give you a cookie :) Also I will be doing Claire's experience as The Founder at the meeting :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**(Here is the next chapter sorry for the long wait I was busy.)**

Claire's point of view (in Amelie's body.)

Okay how hard can this be? I've hanged around Amelie for some time so it isn't that hard to impersonate her. I waited outside for the guards to collect me. About 2 minutes the blacked out windowed vampire car pulled up. What if I can't see out of it?

_Its a vampire car and your in a vampires body. Of course you will be able to see out of the windows, stupid._

I sighed and walked up to the car. The guard opened the door for me and I nodded at him, not sure if Amelie does that and he nodded back and closed the door. Inside were like 5 guards just sitting there. I took up a free seat in between two and waited till the car arrived at Founders Square. I didn't say anything because I guessed Amelie didn't have conversations with them, unless she was ordering them around or asking them something.

At Founder's Square.

When we got to Founders Square the guard opened the door for me and I stepped out. I didn't know whether to say thanks or not but I said it anyway and the guard bowed his head I little. I walked into the building and went to my, well Amelie's office. I felt really awkward because I couldn't figure out if Amelie said she had a meeting or not. And I can't ask the guards or my, Amelie's secretary because that would just look... Queer.

"Where are you going?" The guard who opened the car door for me. I had to quickly think up an answer.

"Um..." I started. _No don't say 'um' you idiot! Amelie doesn't say that._ "I was just checking what other meetings I had." I said and walked out again. I walked down the hall with the guard following me. I bet he was assuming I was going to the meeting room but seeing as I have only been there twice I have no idea where it is.

"Founder where are you going?" The guard asked again. I turned around and he is stood next to a room with a big door. I guessed that was the door to the meeting room.

"Oh sorry I was just lost in thought." I said and pushed open the door but it wouldn't open. I tried to open it again but it wouldn't budge.

"Founder... That door doesn't open. We keep it locked remember?" The guard said. If I could blush my cheeks would be really red. "Are you sure you are alright?" I nodded.

"I was just thinking about something else." I said and opened the correct door and walked in. Inside were Oliver, Myrnin, Officer Moses, Richard and a few other guards.

"Finally. What took you so long, woman? Even Myrnin came earlier than you." Oliver said. I guessed that was an insult as I would have thought Myrnin came in late.

"I... Was... in my office. Michael wanted to speak with me and Myrnin... Um... Needed me as well." I said. _God that was awful. You really expect them to believe you after the amount of times you paused?_

"Your lying." Oliver said. Myrnin smirked and I glared at him. It was him who got me and Amelie in this mess.

"I'm not. Anyway let's get this meeting done." I said going to sit at the top of the table in my- Amelie's chair. I sat there for a few moments, starting to feel uncomfortable with the amount of eyes on me.

"Well?" Oliver started.

"Um..." I started. I really should've asked Amelie what the meeting was about. I glanced at Myrnin but he is unhelpful. He's probably enjoying this; watching me trying to do this. I sighed.

"For heavens sake." Oliver said. The door opened and a guard came in with a piece of paper. He handed it to me and I took it and opened it.

_The meeting is about whether or not the university grounds remain protected._

_Amelie._

Oh thank god. I am saved from total embarrassment. She could have brought it to me a little sooner.

"The university grounds remain protected." I said.

"You took your time. And it doesn't work like that _Amelie." _Oliver said. Crap, I thought. _Your fault for acting dumb. Now he is onto you. _

I sighed. I hated that little voice.

"Amelie!" Olivers voice cut through my thoughts. Mine or Amelie's eyes snapped up to look at me.

"You don't just decide whether places are hunting grounds or not..." I went back to my thoughts again. After Myrnin fixes the machine or gets it charged again then we'll just have to pretend that this never happened and to never take part in Myrnin's experiments ever again. The table made a big sound and the vibration came after, after I came back from my thoughts. I looked up at Oliver who looked slightly pissed.

"You are not listening!" He said. I nodded.

"Yes I am." I said.

"What did I just say then?" Oliver asked.

"I don't decide whether the university grounds remain protected grounds or not." I said.

"Yes that is the first thing I said. What is it the next thing?" He asked.

Myrnin mouthed: "I love you." I shook my head. Oliver glared daggers at Myrnin who just looked innocent. Then Oliver turned back to me. Myrnin mouthed again. "I love you." I sighed.

"You uh... Have feelings for me?" I said. Myrnin laughed.

"_No."_ Oliver said.

"Myrnin told me to say it." I said.

"Really? And since when do you do you what Myrnin says?" Oliver asked. He's got a point.

"Well do you? Have feelings for me?" I asked. Myrnin cleared his throat. I glanced at him and he shook his head. I took that as a silent "Do not say anything else." "Never mind." I said. Just then I realized that Richard or Hannah haven't said anything since I walked in. _You are slow at noticing things. You had better speed up or maybe some vamp is draining you and you don't notice till your dead. And even then you might not notice. _ Shut up, I thought to the voice. They have been quiet that's all.

"What do you think?" I asked them. I didn't care who spoke. Hannah spoke up.

"It should remain protected. It has always been protected. No reason why that should change." I nodded.

"Richard?" I asked.

"I agree with Hannah. The university grounds stay protected." Richard said.

Oliver glared at them.

"Okay so the grounds stay protected. No-one hunts there. This meeting is over." I said.

"No it is not. I still haven't answered that question you asked me." Oliver said.

"It doesn't matter." I said getting up.

"Yes it does. I might have small feelings for you but I don't love you." He said.

"That's good. Because I don't love you either." I said. Oliver smirked.

"Yeah right. I bet you think about me." He said.

"I think about ways to stop you from annoying me yes." I said. Oliver please stop being an asshole, I thought.

"No you love me." He said.

"I don't." I said leaving. He grabbed my arm. I turned around and Hannah and Richard had thankfully left.

"That's why you weren't listening to me. You were thinking about me." Oliver said.

"Oliver stop being an-" I started but Myrnin - I forgot about him - dragged me out.

"Well that went fantastically." Myrnin said smiling.

"Thanks for "helping" me." I said, note the sarcasm.

"Your welcome." Myrnin said obviously not getting sarcasm.

"I'm going. You had better have that machine charged or fixed by later today or tommorow or there is going to be trouble." I said and left him.

"Yes Ma'am." Myrnin said and zoomed off. I sighed and went to the office and sat there. Remember when I said "how hard can this be?"

I underestimated.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update again :( I did this entire chapter on my new tablet :D**

**Review x**


	4. Chapter 4

The Switch

Amelie's Point of View

After I sent the text to Claire as she was so obviously struggling I came down the stairs. Mr. Collins is making food so I walk to him.

"Hello Mr... Shane." I say. He turns round.

"Oh hey. Making tacos. Want some?" He asked.

"I'm good thank you." I said. Shane looked at me then went back to cooking. "I'm going to see Myrnin now and ask her about Myrnin." I lied.

"Alright Claire." Shane said. I went out of the house and started walking. I arrived at Myrnin's accommodation and went down the stairs to his lab.

"Myrnin." I called. I heard a scrambling noise and Myrnin appears.

"Hello Claire. I wasn't expecting you." Myrnin said.

"Its not Claire its Amelie." I said. "I see you are hard at work repairing the machine." I said. Myrnin blinked then nodded.

"Yes, yes I am." He said. "It will still need a few more hours to uh charge then you can change back." Myrnin said.

"How long will that take?" I asked.

"Um... About 7 hours." He said. I sighed.

"Please hurry up." I said and left.

Back at the Glass House I am sitting on the sofa watching Shane play a game.

"You are very good." I said, smiling a little. He looks at me.

"You alright?" He asked. I nodded, confused by his question.

"Yes why wouldn't I be?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"You never made that comment before." He said. I sighed.

"So because I have never made a comment before, means there is something wrong with me?" I asked tensely. Shane shakes his head.

"No! Just chill alright? I didn't mean there is anything wrong. Its just you have never said that." Shane said. I sighed a leaned against the back of the sofa.

"Fine. Continue playing your game." I said. Shane un-paused his zombie game and carried on playing it occassionally casting glances my way. After what seemed like forever of Shane trying to beat his high score Little Claire's other housemates come in.

"Hey Claire how was college today?" Michael asked.

"It was fine thanks." I said. "You should have some food. Shane made tacos." I said. Avoiding any other questions I got up and went to the kitchen.

"Hey CB." Eve said. I looked at her confused. Why was she calling me CB? I sighed.

"Hello." I greeted her. I still didn't forgive her the time she slapped me when I refused for them to get married.

"So how was work today?" Eve asked.

"It was okay. Where have you been?" I asked her.

"Just at the university grounds doing my coffee job. Oliver is being such a dick lately I couldn't work there. He expects me to do all of the work. And before I left right, he made me stay after my shift had ended because I refused to clean up the spill bitch Monica had made." Eve said. She does swear a lot. I was wondering where Claire had been getting it from.

"Oh really." I said disinterested in what she thought of my second in command Oliver. I poured myself a glass of water and took a sip. The water was cold and refreshing.

"So what are you doing tommorow?" Eve asked. I shrugged a little.

"What are you doing?" I asked."

"I have work duh. Left your intelligent mind at Myrnin's?" She asked. I glared at her and squeezed the glass tightly without knowing it.

"No. I was just asking." I said curtly. Eve looked at me.

"Sorry I was joking. Jeez no need to get all protective of him." Eve said. I sighed and concentrated on breathing to get my simmering anger under control.

"It's fine." I said. "And I am not protective. He is my friend." I said.

"Kay cool. Hey are you having any dinner?" She asked. I shook my head. "Kay." She put food on her plate and went to the living room. I drank the rest of my water and put it in the sink then was about to go upstairs to little Claire's room but I heard their voices. I crpt closer to the door that is ajar and listened.

"Claire's been acting really strangely. She got all defensive and tense and angry when she said a comment that she had never said before." I heard Mr Collins say.

"What was the comment?" I Michael said that.

"I was playing the zombie game and she said I was good at it. Then she looked a little pissed when I asked her about it." Shane said.

"Well maybe you said something that offended her?" Michael, I think asked.

"Nope." Shane said. My hand clenched to a fist. Liar.

"What we talking about Guys?" The annoying Eve said.

"Just talking about how Claire has been acting strangely." Michael, I think said. I am more certain now as I crept closer.

"Yeah she was weird with me as well. We were talking and she asked me what I was doing tommorow. I said work duh, cos she should know that then I think she almost broke a glass and was glaring at me." Eve said. I couldn't help it, I thought. You were treating me like I am dumb.

"Oh right. But your were joking right?" Michael asked.

"Obviously," Eve said. "Claire would never get angry about something as simple as that." They were all silent for a moment then Shane spoke up.

"Maybe I shold go and check on Claire." He got up and I silently but quickly went up the stairs to Claire's room. I picked up my phone and "texted" her. I still don't completely get the idea of this.

Claire how do you stand to be around these people? Eve insults me and your boyfriend asked if there is something wrong with me.

Amelie

I sighed. It was only a short text but enough to let her know the extent of her problems. I sent her another text.

You also really need to sort out your wardrobe. Your boyfriend won't be attracted to you for much longer if you keep these horribly outdated clothes.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. Shane opened the door. He looked at me for a while then came in and shut the door.

"Uh hey are you alright? Not that there is anything wrong with you but its a friendly question." Shane asked. I nodded.

"Yes I am fine thank you." I said.

"And about the way you talk..." He started.

"What about it?" I asked him suspciously.

"Nothing! Just um... It's weird that's all." He said.

"This town is slightly weird it's bound to rub off sometimes." I said.

"What the Hell is wrong with you? You are not like this!" He yelled at me. I momentarily forgot I was in Little Claire's body, (apart from the heartbeat) and I glared at Shane.

"I am Claire. Your girlfriend. And there is nothing with mr. We are all subject to change here in this little town so you better get used or God help you." I said to him and went past him and out the door. I glared at Michael until my or Claire's brown hair obsured my vision.

Review, review, review! I would really like to know what you think!


End file.
